Cookatiel
is the second boss of Luncheon Kingdom in the game Super Mario Odyssey. It slightly resembles Wingo from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. As the name suggests, the bird likes to cook. The bird made its first appearance when Mario made his way to the top of Mount Volbono. After Mario captures a giant steak at Meat Plateau and Cookatiel carries it up to the stew pot, furious by Mario being in its stew Cookatiel will start to try to use its wings to blow Mario off the mountain, just as a volcanic eruption tossed Mario off back to the Odyssey. Mario later encountered Cookatiel after capturing a Lava Bubble by using a cannon to go to the top of the mountain. Appearance Cookatiel is a large bird, more specifically resembling a hen, dressed in chef's attire. Its natural body consists of hot pink skin with white, roughly square-shaped feathers that are arranged to look like a coat or shirt. Despite having the ability to fly, its wings are small compared to its body, also covered in feathers. It has a curved, mostly yellow beak with an orange tip. The talons have two toes on the front and one on the back, following the previous color pattern along with having cyan nails. Hanging under the beak is a red wattle. Similar material surrounds the eyes, and the eyelids are a different shade of pink than the skin with eyelashes and dark purple eyeliner. The eyes themselves are crossed, with the position of each pupil changing only as it moves. It’s tail has identical feathers to its torso but five select individuals are extremely elongated, simulating the sickle feathers of a rooster. The bird also wears a white chef's hat on its head and a red neckerchief around its neck; the exact same clothing of most Volbonans. Battle The battle begins when Mario captures a Lava Bubble with his hat and is sent to the top of Mount Volbono via cannon. When Mario encounters him, Cookatiel will start throwing bell pepper-like rocks, and durians into the strew. In order to damage Cookatiel, Mario must use the Lava Bubble's ability of lava swimming to swim up Cookatiel's lava barf (Cookatiel will shoot durians at Mario to stop this), and to jump on top of it's head to damage it. Cookatiel will then spit out more fruits in the second phase, and gush out the pink liquid in a zigzag fashion. In the third phase, Cookatiel will spit even more fruits, and gush out the pink liquid in small bursts. Like most bosses, the Cookatiel is defeated after being hit three times. Once defeated, Cookatiel will fall into the stew and explode, revealing the Multi Moon. In the rematch in Peach's Castle, the fight is mostly the same, but there are now three Moonsnakes in the stew, which Mario must avoid. Gallery Cookatiel.png Cookatiel.jpg|Cookatiel holding Mario (Captured Meat). Screenshot_20180227-174613.jpg Trivia *The Cookatiel's name is a portmanteau of "cook" (which is showing it's cooking outfit) and "cockatiel" (species of bird). es:Chefarraco fr:Toque-toque de:Chefgock it:Gourmello Category:Bosses in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Charakters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Bosses in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker